


destiny is bullshit, but

by kinneyb



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22820530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinneyb/pseuds/kinneyb
Summary: It wasn’t a wedding, not really, but it was the closest Geralt knew he’d ever had with Jaskier standing in front of him, an almost shy look in his eyes (what the fuck had they done with the real Jaskier?), surrounded by the very few people in life he cared about. Yennefer stood a few feet away. She looked beautiful as ever, watching them fondly. Cirilla was under her arm, tears in her eyes, and Geralt smiled at her and she smiled back.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 254





	destiny is bullshit, but

**Author's Note:**

> for day 7 of geraskier week: destiny
> 
> twitter: queermight  
> tumblr: korrmin

It wasn’t a wedding, not really, but it was the closest Geralt knew he’d ever had with Jaskier standing in front of him, an almost shy look in his eyes (what the fuck had they done with the _real_ Jaskier?), surrounded by the very few people in life he cared about.

Yennefer stood a few feet away. She looked beautiful as ever, watching them fondly.

Cirilla was under her arm, tears in her eyes, and Geralt smiled at her and she smiled back.

“So,” Jaskier said because he had always been the bravest person he knew. He took Geralt’s hands and squeezed, once. “Destiny is a load of crap,” he said, and Geralt snorted, staring fondly at the bard as he continued, “She had no part in _any_ of this.”

Jaskier glanced at Yennefer, at Cirilla, and back again.

“We did this. _Us_ , because we’re people and we make our own choices, _fuck_ what some old farts say.”

Yennefer let out a huff of air, almost a laugh, and Jaskier winked at her. She flipped him off.

“When I saw you, Geralt,” he continued, a little softer, “I made the _choice_ to approach you. It wasn’t some predetermined thing, like fate – it was a _man_ making a choice, the right choice, evidently,” he said with a hint of a smile. “And I am so glad, every morning when I wake up with you, that I did it. That I made that choice.”

Geralt brushed his thumb over Jaskier’s knuckles. He had always been better with actions over words.

“When we fought on the mountain,” Jaskier continued. Geralt thought he was being generous: _fought_. Jaskier hadn’t fought back. Geralt had lashed out, wrongfully, and – Jaskier squeezed his hands, hard, bringing him back to the moment. “You made the _choice_ , a month later, to find me and apologize. That was nothing but you, Geralt, and I am so grateful – beyond grateful – that you did it.”

Geralt wanted to say _something_. He just couldn’t find the words. He leaned forward and pressed their foreheads together, and took a shaky breath. Jaskier smiled, soft and understanding. He always understood him even when he hadn’t said a word. It was why they worked so well together – among other things, like their _electric_ chemistry but that was hardly appropriate given the setting.

“Destiny might exist, who knows,” Jaskier continued, quiet, “but I know our _choices_ are what matter.”

Yennefer clapped, slow and sarcastic, and Jaskier kicked dirt in her direction without even looking.

Geralt laughed, feeling so much adoration for his little family. Jaskier nosed at his jaw. “Okay, ready?”

“Always,” he answered without even having to think about it. He _had_ always been prepared for this, and perhaps a part of him had always known that, one day, it would be him and Jaskier. For so long he’d just lived in denial because he was too scared of loving unconditionally, _freely_.

Jaskier had taught him some things, though, were worth the risk. He cleared his throat and Cirilla scrambled over, handing them the rings. They were just silver bands, nothing special, but neither of them cared. It wasn’t about the rings, it was about _them_.

“Geralt,” he said, soft. “Give me your hand?”

He phrased it like a question, like there was _any_ chance Geralt’s answer would ever be anything but _yes_. He lifted his hand and Jaskier smiled, eyes a little damp.

“I hope you never stop loving me,” he said, slowly sliding the ring onto Geralt’s finger. It was a perfect fit, but they’d already known that, tested them days earlier. “I know that might be selfish of me,” he continued, squaring his shoulders, “but it’s true. I hope if one day I’m gone, you can move on but that you will never forget the way you loved me.”

Geralt’s heart squeezed, painfully, in his chest. “I will never,” he promised him softly, meaning it.

Jaskier smiled and handed him the other ring. Geralt held it in the palm of his hand for a moment, warming the cold metal. He asked for Jaskier’s hand and took it, pressing a kiss to each of his knuckles. It was an unexpectedly romantic gesture that left Jaskier with tears on his cheeks, no longer able to hold them in.

“I never thought I’d have this,” he said, truthfully. He searched for the right words. Jaskier deserved to hear them. “I always imagined I’d have a turbulent relationship with a pretty face, at best, and I was – no, I _thought_ I was okay with that.”

Jaskier smiled at him, soft and encouraging, and he loved him so, so much. _Fuck,_ he _loved_ him with every fiber of his being and it was a terrifying thing.

“But then I met _you_ and my life changed in so many new, unexpected ways, Julian.” He slid the ring on Jaskier’s finger. “I hope you will stay with me for – ” The words caught in his throat; he never could talk about Jaskier’s mortality. It was too hard of a topic for both of them.

Jaskier leaned up and brushed their lips together. “It’s okay,” he whispered. “I know, and I _will_.”

For a moment, they were both silent, just holding each other. Jaskier heard soft whispers and looked over at the girls. He was shocked, genuinely, by the wetness on Yennefer’s cheek. They had grown closer over the years, and she had worked out a healthy relationship with Geralt, but it was still unexpected. When she noticed Jaskier looking, she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

Typical Yennefer, pretending she wasn’t one of the softest, most caring people Jaskier had ever met.

The tears streaming down Cirilla’s face were entirely expected; even after everything, she found it in herself to be open and honest with herself and her emotions. Jaskier thought it was a very brave thing to do, and he respected her for it.

Geralt kissed right under his ear and he giggled, turning back. “What, are you feeling neglected?”

“A little,” he said, only half-joking. “We should go back to the inn, finish things off with – ”

Jaskier pressed a finger to his lips, a wicked grin on his face. “There are children present, Geralt,” he said, eyes twinkling.

“ _Child_ ,” he corrected dryly, and Jaskier giggled again, wrapping his arms around Geralt’s neck. Geralt grabbed him by the waist, tugging him closer. “Inn,” he repeated, and Jaskier had learned, early on, that Geralt was not a patient man.

Thankfully, he loved that about him. He brushed his fingers through his hair. “One second,” he said. Geralt scowled, and he pecked him on the lips. “Seriously. Count it.” Without waiting for a reply, he wiggled out of Geralt’s arms, reluctantly, and approached Yennefer and Cirilla. “Thank you both for – well, everything.”

“All I did was portal to get the rings,” Yennefer said stiffly.

Jaskier smiled at her, soft. “That’s not what I mean,” he said, “and you know it.”

She sighed. “Yeah,” she said. “I do.”

He hugged Yennefer and then Cirilla, who clung to him like a sloth. He laughed, way too endeared. Before he knew it, Geralt had walked over and joined the last hug, all of them wrapped around each other. Jaskier was the happiest he’d been in years. He looked over at Geralt, who was currently the newest victim of Cirilla’s sloth hug, and smiled. Geralt caught his eye and smiled back. He knew Geralt felt the same way and _that_ , truly, was the best feeling in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoy my fics and want to support me, please check out the link below!
> 
> https://korrmin.tumblr.com/writing


End file.
